Alice in Wonderland
by ALICE IT'S RAINing
Summary: Set after the events of Resident Evil Apocalypse, While on the run from Umbrella Alice mysteriously goes missing and all signs point to the town of Silent Hill, Jill and Carlos must travel into the town to find her. Warning Femslash
1. Don't leave me

hallo, here's my new fic (i know i should really be updating my other ones but i woke up one day with the idea of doing this fic and therefore had to do this)

if you didn't know by now this is a silent hill/resident evil crossover fic but you don't really need to know much about silent hill to read this

enjoy

disclaimer: i don't own resident evil, silent hill, a motel, any of the letters used to make this fic or a SUV i'm just borrowing them along with varous other props

* * *

The black SUV barreled down the highway, it's head lights cutting through the eerie darkness. Behind the wheel was Jill Valentine, slouched in the driver's seat and trying to keep awake. It had been days since they had rescued Alice  
from the Umbrella facility where she was being held. Since then, the small group of rag tag survivors had been continuously driving, each one of them taking turns behind the wheel while the others slept. This being apart from Angie, of course since she was too young to drive, and the unresponsive Alice. Since they had rescued the resurrected woman, she hadn't said a word and Jill was getting worried that Umbrella had really messed Alice up this time.

After five more minutes and after many futile attempts to keep her eyes open, Jill realized that unless she wanted to crash the car into one of the many tress that made up the two forests on ether side of the highway, she would have to swap drivers. Internally, Jill imagined the telling off she would have gotten from her old STARS friend, Barry Burton, for taking such risks as driving with a lack of sleep. But the thought just served to remind the former police woman of the people she'd lost in Racoon city.

Jill pulled over and stopped the big 4x4 at the side of road. Since she hadn't seen any traffic what so ever since she had reached this long strip of road, she stepped on to the tarmac road and waked slowly around the SUV to the other aside. She opened the door, careful not to trip on any thing since she couldn't clearly see the ground because of the lack of street lamps and her own sleep clouded vision. Inside was Carlos curled up on the back seat, sleeping. A light snoring sound emitted from him.

Jill poked him gently in the shoulder a couple of times and the dark haired man woke up, gripping his gun and not knowing what was going on.

"Ssh, it's only me. It's time for you to drive." whispered Jill gently, careful not to wake Angie or LJ. Carlos nodded and stepped out the car leaving Jill to take his place next to the deadly silent Alice.

Jill waited till the older man had finished stretching out his limbs and said, "I think we should find a motel or something to stay in for the night." Carlos nodded in agreement. Himself as well as everyone else was sick of sleeping on the SUV's uncomfortable seats. He moved around to the diver's side and got in.

Then Jill added, "Oh yeah, and the sat nav stopped working about half an hour ago. So technically, we're lost."

"At least if we can't find us, then what chance does Umbrella have?" Carlos joked before he started the car back up and started to drive. Jill leaned back into the seat previously vacated by the ex Umbrella man, it still being warm from where he had been sleeping.

Free from the responsibility of driving, she looked round the inside of the slightly cramped SUV. In the passengers seat slept LJ Wayne. At first she had disliked the guy, (she owed much of the animosity to the fact that she was a former police officer and he was a former criminal) but Jill had started to like him, mostly because of his ability to keep the groups moral up with his jokes; that and the fact that he was a pretty nice guy when you got to know him.

At the moment, he was mumbling in his sleep about a "big muthafucker with a rocket launcher," she guessed he was having a nightmare about that Nemesis creature that they'd seen back in Racoon City. Jill sighed. Since Raccoon they were all plagued with nightmares.

Next, she turned around to look down into the boot where Angie Ashford was sleeping soundly. (Jill had objected to the idea  
of leaving the girl in the boot, but she had to admit that it was for Angie's safety.) Jill smiled slightly; at least Angie was having a nightmare free sleep.

Then, Jill turned her attention to the woman sitting next to her, Alice. Jill felt guilty that during the Racoon incident, Alice had been so strong and had helped them. In fact, none of the small group in the car would have made it out alive without her and yet now in Alice's time of need, she could do nothing.

Suddenly, Jill was stirred from her thoughts as she felt pressure on her hand. She looked down to see Alice's hand tightly gripping her own. Jill looked up to the blond woman's face to see for the first time since they had been reunited that it was no longer unemotional and blank. Now, it was covered with fear. The look on Alice's face shocked Jill deeply as she had never seen the strong bio weapon so scared and weak.

When Alice's eyesight connected with her own, the other woman surprised her once again by whispering in a pleading tone, "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." Then the former Umbrella employee burried her head into Jill's shoulder. All the former STARS member could do was hold onto the frightened woman tightly and try to reassure her that she was safe. Jill rested her head on alice's, at the same time trying to warm her ice cold arms by rubbing them as well as trying to think of why Alice would think she or any other person in this car would leave.

From the front seat Carlos called out, "I've found somewhere to stay." With that, Jill took her eyes away the woman in her arms and looked at the place that they had just stopped in front of. It was a slightly old, rundown building with a sign above it reading, "The nowhere motel." Jill opened the car door and stepped out. She noticed that it had become foggy all of a sudden. Then she helped Alice out of the 4x4 and continued to hold her as they made their way to the front of "The nowhere motel" while at the same time Carlos quickly woke up LJ. (As a result, he was subjected to a number of curses from the still half asleep man.) He then retrieved Angie from the boot and carried the sleeping girl into the motel along with Jill and Alice. LJ was left to lock the car.

When everyone was together, Jill walked up to the reception desk and asked the fat, balding, middle aged mad behind it, "Have you got any spare rooms?" The man smiled creaply and took the lone key that was hanging on the wooden wall.

"Here you go lass. Last room I have free. You're lucky too, I was just about to go to lock up for the night." Jill took the key and gave it to Carlos. As he went to go find their room, she put her hand in her pocket and produced a couple of crumpled up dollar notes.

Giving them to the motel manager, she tiredly said, "Keep the change." Then she walked off to go find everyone else. When she got in the room, she saw that the sleeping arrangements had been sorted out. Angie was in one of the two beds in the room, Alice was in the other, LJ was fast asleep on the small couch in the corner of the room, and Carlos was laying out some  
sheets and pillows on the floor. Presumably, she was going to share Alice's bed.

Too tired to discuss the sleeping arrangements, she sat down on the bed, looking around the actually quite nice room as she took off her boots and socks. Then she crawled underneath the pale colored sheets of the bed as Carlos locked the door to the room and went over to his sleeping area.

As soon as Jill's head touched the soft pillow she felt herself drifting off to sleep. Behind her, Alice's body snuggled into her own and just before the dark haired woman fell asleep, Alice whispered into her ear, "Don't leave me."

* * *

well if your reading this then you have finished the first chapter, hope you liked it and will leave a review (i understand that nothing big has happened yet but that's for next time)

also for anyone that reads my kmart fic don't worry a update for that will be up soon

don't hit your head on the way out

bye


	2. Wonderland?

_**People wanted a new chapter so here it is(sorry its so short)**_

**_enjoy_**

**_

* * *

_**

The sound of leather on concrete seemed to echo, a dark haired woman wandered through the never ending shroud of dense fog, it constricted against her pale skin, almost sensually. The thought of whether or not she was currently in a dream had long since passed from her mind as the bleak landscape started to effect her mental state. Overwhelming sorrow just seemed to wrap around her, her footsteps seemed quiet and afraid, in the dismal place.

All of a sudden the fog started to clear up and the wreckage of Racoon city was revealed to her. She walked slowly though the shattered streets of her destroyed hometown, anger rising in her as she thought about the many horrors that the Umbrella Corporation had done to the rural city. Corpses seemed to line the streets, blood mingled with day old rain water, the smell of rot and decay nearly made her vomit. She could have never imagined a terror like this.

She froze as see saw six gravestones standing alone in the middle of the street, she gasped in shock as she read the names on them.

Payton Wells

Terri Morales

Christopher Redfeild

Rebecca Chambers

Alice Abernathy

Jill Valentine

Again and again, she brushed her fingers over the word Jill. "My name," She said softly, she clutched her hand to her breast, feeling her heart. "But I'm not dead…" She whispered hoarsely.

She jumped as a hand touched her shoulder, she spun round to see a woman, clad in a blood red dress. She knew this woman, and yet she felt as if she was really seeing her now. The woman nodded her head to the grave, marked 'Alice'. When Jill saw the word, memories flooded her mind, muddled but there. The virus outbreak, Payton and Terri's death, the church, Angela Ashford, it all seemed to hit her like a gunshot.

Alice smiled darkly at her, this alarmed the dark haired woman but her bravodo started to wane ad Alice leaned in dangerously close and whispered gently "We're all mad here" the Racoon cop shivered as the warm breath of the of the other woman hit her ear as Alice whispered incoherently to her.

Jill leaned into the blonde haired woman's hand as Alice started to softly stroke her cheek, forgetting all about the apocalyptic dream like landscape around her. The stroking stopped and Alice forcefully asked "Do you love me?"

Just as she went to answer, Alice leaned in again as their lips connected, Jill moaned in pleasure as the kiss started to become more intense. More forceful

Suddenly the sound of an air raid siren erupted from all around. Jill's eyes shot open, in front of her lay Alice, dead in a pool of her own blood.

Crying out in agony, Jill fell to the ground on top of her dead love. She desperatily covered her ears, trying block out the sirens scream that was causing her ears to bleed.

Unbeknown to the shrieking policewoman, the Racoon city street sign behind her started to rust over and the letters S.i.l.e.n.t.H.i.l.l appeared on it


End file.
